


Panacea

by lovemeter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Reader is a bit of a troll at times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Bucky loves her anyway, just random cute Bucky fluff moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: Bucky Barnes was a disease. His hands were stained with blood and had a thousand sins burdening his shoulders. It goes without saying he didn't have a reason to stay. Until you came along with your infectious smile and healing laughter, a cure-all in the form of a bubbly Avenger, did Bucky think to himself it might not be so bad to stick around.





	1. P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [**P**assword](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/29/53/85/295385d34ab1a9e9ae7187cb70534e06--movie-subtitles-chungking-express.jpg): _noun_. a secret word or phrase that must be used to gain access to something.

"Babe, what's the password?" You asked, lounging against him on the sofa. 

"Password to what?" Bucky asked, his eyes glued to the baseball game on TV. 

"Your phone, you dingus, what else?" You questioned, with his iPhone 10 in your hands. 

The screen was on, displaying the picture he had taken of you at the beach a few weeks ago. You were wearing a striped romper with a sunhat while sitting on a rock near the ocean. You held your hat in place with your hand as the wind blew in your direction. The picture had captured your radiant smile and Bucky made it his wallpaper as soon as he took it. 

Bucky snorted. "Keep on insulting me and I'm not gonna tell you." 

"Alright, sorry," you replied bluntly. "So what is it?" 

"I don't remember." 

You clicked your tongue at him. "Seriously?" You questioned incredulously. "You don't even know you're own password?" 

"I try to stay away from that thing as much as possible." He replied curtly, trying to keep track of the game. 

"You sound like my grandpa." 

Bucky smiled. "I don't mind that. He's pretty cool." 

"Well, I do," you said typing random numbers into his phone. "I don't wanna date a grandpa." 

"Should've thought of that before dating a guy who's over a hundred years old." 

"Should have," you hummed and he rolled his eyes. "Good thing you're hot though." 

Bucky chuckles at the screen. "Thanks, doll." 

"So you remember it yet?" 

"Nope," he popped the "p". 

You groaned before reaching for his hand. "Give me that thumb." 

You took his hand and placed his thumb against the home button of the phone instantly unlocking it. Bucky groaned at your impertinent behavior as you smiled in victory. 

You looked through his apps to find nothing out of the ordinary. "Goodness, Buck, you don't even have any games. What do you do all day long? Stare at your emails?" 

"I hardly ever go on it," he replied. 

"You're horrible I'm telling you. I have the boringest boyfriend on earth," you wailed dramatically.

"You don't say that when I-" 

You cover his mouth. "Don't finish that sentence." You warned. "There's an AI listening," you pointed towards the ceiling, reminding him of Friday's presence and Tony's annoying recordings.

"This world is too technical for me," he sighs. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, that's what I'm here for." You smiled, taking a seat in his lap as he grins. 

He was forever indebted to you. He would've been lost if you didn't come to find him. He would've drowned if you didn't come to pull him out. And he was forever grateful to you for saving him. 

"So that's why I'm going to download a bunch of games onto your phone," you grinned mischievously. 

"Don't you have a phone?" He asked with a grunt. 

"I do but it's all the way in my room and I'm too lazy to get it." 

"What am I gonna do with you?" He shook his head while chuckling. 

"Love me for the rest of your days," you replied while downloading your favorite game, "and let me play all the games I want." 

Bucky's lips curl into a big smile with his cool blue eyes looking at you sweetly. "As you wish, my love." 

He lowers his head, his lips reaching for your own, but instead, they feel a soft hand against them. 

"Uh, uh," you wagging your finger in front of him. "What's the password?" You asked with a teasing tone. 

You feel Bucky's lips curl into a smile against the palm of your hand. He pulls back just a little to speak. 

"Password is: _love you for ten thousand years." _He answers in earnest, but he knows it's partially incorrect. 

"Hmm?" You hummed with your finger tapping gently against your cheek. "Just ten thousand?" 

Bucky let out a hearty laugh as he pulled you closer to him by the hand. "Guess I gotta change my password to forever." 

"Mmm, sounds good to me," you replied, before bringing his lips onto your own. 


	2. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A**brodietical: _adj. _ to be dainty or picky.

"Sweetheart," Bucky called sickeningly sweet from the hallway of your shared apartment. 

"Yeah?" You answered scrolling down your phone with a cherry lollipop in mouth.

"You wanna explain to me why there are six kittens walking around my house?" He said with a small white kitty in his hand. 

"Oh," you smiled at him from the couch, "I found them outside so I brought them home." 

Bucky looked at you incredulously. "You just brought them home?" he repeated slowly. 

"Last time I checked I was speaking English." 

Bucky rolled his eyes at you. Your sass could've matched Tony's. Possibly even surpass it. 

"You can't just bring home six cats," he nagged. 

"Well I did. What're you going to do about it Barnes?" You questioned. 

He huffs with the kitten in his hand trying to get down. He placed the soft being on to the floor gently with a smile displayed on his face. 

"Babe, you can't just pick up random cats from the street. What if they have rabies?" 

You snorted at him. "Please, do you think these sweet little angels have rabies?" You picked up the tabby cat on your lap from underneath his arms.

"He didn't mean it," you cooed at it, "he's just a grumpy ol' grandpa." 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he walked over to the couch trying not to step on any of the tiny friends that were inspecting your home. He sat down on the couch next to you as you played with the kitten. 

"Where did you even find all of them?" 

"In a box outside of the grocery store." 

"So you decided to bring them all here?" 

"It's cold outside and it was going to rain. I couldn't leave them there," you replied. "Why? You don't like them?" 

"No, they're cute," he said making you smile, "but I don't think we need six of them." 

You roll your eyes. "The more the merrier in my opinion." 

"Crazy cat lady," he smirked. 

A scowl forms at his face when you kick him in the side. 

"You just have to disagree with me on everything, don't you?" you asked, pointedly. 

"Doll, I'm just being practical here," he stated. "We hardly have the time to take care of ourselves, let alone six cats." 

You pouted at him and he bit his lip by how cute you looked. It was taking everything in him to not come over to your side. 

"Fine," you sighed. "I'll guess I'll just take them back," you got up with the kitten in your hand and picking up another on the way to box. "Back out there in the dark, cold, and rainy world." You emphasized while picking up another walking by and placing it in the box. "Don't worry, guys, it's going to be okay, I'll stay with you through the long, dark and rainy night," you sniffled loudly while looking over at Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his eyes while groaning in annoyance and mild guilt. He knew what you were doing. He knew it all too well, but he couldn't help himself from falling into your poorly set trap. 

"Fine," he gave in and turned his head around from the couch. "We can keep the cats." Your smile grew big and his heart grew tenfold. "But only until we find good owners for them." Your smile went down south. 

"Oh come on, can't we keep one?" You pleaded with your pretty eyes. 

Bucky sighed. "Fine, one." 

"Actually let's make that two," you offered. 

"No," he deadpanned. 

"But these two have to stay together!" You exclaimed, holding up a black kitten and a white one. 

"And why is that?" 

"Because they're Luna and Artemis!" 

"Luna and who?" He asked with brows furrowed. 

"Luna and Artemis." You repeated. "They're these two cats from this cartoon I used to watch as a kid, it's called Sailor Moon. I'll show you some day. But the point is we can't split them apart! They're destined to be together!" 

"Like us?" He smirks with his pretty blue eyes. 

You giggle at him. "Just like us," you agreed. 

"Fine, we'll keep those two then," Bucky accepted. "But the other's got to go." 

"Don't worry about it, Sargeant, leave it to me." You nodded.

Bucky chuckles as he gets up and sits on the floor next to you. A kitten with patched black and white comes up to him and jumps into his lap. He smiles at the gentle creature and slides his fingers across its' soft fur. 

"I think we should have names for them?" You suggested. "At least until they get adopted." Bucky nods in agreement just to entertain you. 

"What do you have in mind for him?" You asked, pointing to the one curling around his arm. 

Bucky shrugs. "I don't know, how about Patches?" 

"Patches? You couldn't find a more generic name than Patches?" 

"So what do you have in mind?" He countered. 

"Cookies and Cream," you stated. 

"That's too long," he deadpanned. 

"It's better than Patches!" 

"As if," he snorted, "it suits him because of his fur!"

"So does Cookies and Cream!" 

He picked up the kitten for display. "If you didn't notice these are patches," he pointed to its' fur. "So Patches it is."

"Patches it isn't," you snapped back. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's' boring and stupid." 

"Don't say that to Patches!" He gasped, covering the poor kitten's ears.

"That's not his name!" 

"It's okay, kiddo, Mama didn't mean it." He assured the cat. 

You rolled your eyes at him. "Why are you so difficult?" 

"Why are you so picky?" 

"It's called having high taste. A luxurious palate." You huffed, looking away from him. 

"Picky," he said slowly in a teasing manner. 

You groaned at him. "I hate you." 

"Baby, don't lie I know you don't," he chuckled. 

"I speak the truth and nothing but the truth," you reply as he leans in closer to you. 

"You wanna test that?" He asks with a devilish smirk. "Cause if I do remember clearly, you were telling me just how much you love me last night." 

"I don't remember that," you replied, still not looking at him. 

Bucky smirks as his lips hover over your neck. "Then let me help?" A shiver crawls down your spine as you whip your head over to look at him. 

"Not in front of the kids!" 


	3. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **N**urse: _noun._ a person who cares for the sick and infirm.

  
  


“Ouch!” 

“Doll, I haven’t even touched you yet,” Bucky said, with a cotton ball dipped in alcohol pressed between his fingers and hovering over the cut on your face. 

“I can feel it stinging though,” you whined. 

“Some earth’s mightiest hero you are,” he snorted.

“Oh shut up.” 

Bucky pressed the cotton in his hand against your wound making you hiss in discomfort. You came home from a mission littered in cuts and bruises. They weren’t fatal so you had decided to skip the trip to the infirmary and stick some bandages on when you got home and call it a day. 

But Bucky wouldn’t allow it and had forcibly placed you on the kitchen counter to tend to your cuts himself. He felt like a mother patching up her child after a rowdy day of play and honestly, you were such a child at times.

Bucky was deeply immersed in his work that he didn’t notice you smiling at him. Your eyes scanned over the details of his face. 

His brows were knitted together as his azure blue eyes were focused on cleaning the cut on your cheekbone. His hair was tied back in a messy bun with loose strands shaping his well-defined features. He was shirtless, having come out of the shower just as you had arrived and it gave you a crystal clear view of his chiseled muscles and glorious abs. 

Your eyes wandered over to his bare neck with your lips begging to meet his soft skin and line kisses over his sharp jawline until you finally reached his soft pink lips. 

Bucky noticed you staring and shook his head as he gave you an embarrassed smile. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” you shrugged, “nothing at all.” 

“You’re weird,” he shakes his head as he takes out a bandage. He sticks the bandage onto your face and chuckles. “There,” he smiles, “all done.” 

“Thank you,” you reply, “I feel better already. You’re a natural at this.” 

“All I did was clean you up and put some ointment on,” he replied, putting things back into the box. “There’s nothing to it.” 

“Still, I think your hands have this healing touch in them.” 

Bucky shook his head in denial. “I don’t think my hands were made for that kind of work. They were only made to ruin things.” 

“You just fixed me up though,” you pointed out. 

“That’s not the same thing, doll.” 

“It is,” you affirmed, pulling him by the hands towards you still sitting on the counter. You take his hand into yours, one flesh and the other metal, and rub his knuckles in a gentle circular motion. 

“You can tell a lot about a person by their hands,” you said, “and when I look at your hands. I see strong and calloused hands that have been tested time and time again. That fight to protect not only those they love but even those they don’t even know and the ones that tried to hurt them. They’re rugged and tough, but at the same time they’re gentle and warm and I get this feeling they’ve always been like that.” 

You look up at him smiling with twinkling eyes. “Your hands are by far the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky smiles quietly as he looks down at your fingers intertwined with his, then back up at you through his long lashes. He really didn’t know what he did to deserve you. 

“Did you get that out of a Hallmark movie or something?” 

“Screw you, Buck,” you sneered with a contrasting smile on your face as you pulled him into a hug. 

“I love you, you moron,” you said kissing the side of his neck then resting your chin on top of shoulder.

“Love you too, sweetpea, s’much,” he replied his body rumbling against you as he chuckled. 

“Now take me to bed, Nurse Barnes.” 

He looks at you with a flicker of mischief in his eyes. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert” 


	4. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A**bsence: _noun._ State of lacking something needed or usual.

Bucky groaned loudly for the fifth time in the past thirty minutes and Sam was ready to use his head as a basketball. 

“Quit it, will ya?” Sam hissed at him. 

“Quit what?” Bucky asked in the same indignant tone. 

“All the…” he groaned in example, “I’m sick of it.”

“Then go somewhere else,” Bucky turns to his side towards the inside of the couch he was laying on. 

“I was here first so you get out,” Sam said, pointedly. 

“Leave him alone, Sam, he’s sad.” Wanda said from the other side of the room at the table. 

“He’s always sad. What’s new?” 

“Go to hell, Sam,” Bucky murmured from his couch. 

“You go to hell,” he countered and Bucky threw a pillow at him which Sam quickly dodged. “Missed jerk.” 

“I’m about to come over their and kick your ass.” 

“Yeah? I’ll show you who’s boss around here, white boy.” 

“Sam, just leave him alone,” Wanda butt in. 

“He started it!” 

“He’s sad today so leave him alone.” 

“I’m not sad,” Bucky stated, slightly peeved. 

Wanda chuckled at him. “You’re not fooling anyone, Bucky.” 

“I’m fine,” he murmured, returning his focus back to his phone. 

“What’re you so bummed out about?” Sam asked, “[Y/N], finally dump you?” 

“Honestly, Sam, I’m going to kill you.” 

“You’ve been saying that for five years now and here we are.” 

Bucky groaned as he swiped his finger across in a game of Mario Kart. You downloaded the game onto his phone and he opened it one day out of curiosity. He got addicted even though he’d never admit that to you. He didn’t know why he liked it so much. Maybe it had something to do with Bowser’s rambunctious personality, he was weirdly cool to him. 

Wanda rested her arms on top of the couch while looking down at him. He had a scowl on his face with his blue eyes focused on getting to first place. 

“Hey, there,” she said with a smile. 

“Hi,” he replied, curtly. 

“You doing okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Miss her?” 

Bucky looks up at Wanda at the mention of you, forgetting he was falling back in the game. He let out an exasperated exhale and nodded. 

Wanda chuckled at him, looking like a lovesick teenager. Bucky’s cheeks burned a bright red as he returned to his defeated game. She was definitely going to tell you about this later. 

“She’s coming back today.” 

“I know.” 

“Of course you would,” she replied, “You’ve been counting down the minutes since she left.” 

“Have not.” 

“Have so.” 

“It’s only been a week, Bucky,” Wanda reminded him, “What are you going to do when it’s a month?” 

Bucky looks up at her, contemplating on her words. “I guess I’ll just die then.”

“You are so dramatic,” she rolled her eyes in amusement. “Wait, till I tell [Y/N].” 

“You will not tell her,” he ordered

“If she doesn’t I will,” Sam snickered, reminding the two he was still there.

“You say anything and I’ll cut your arm off,” Bucky threatened.” 

“Nothing wrong with missing your girl, man,” Sam chuckled and Bucky’s cheeks heated at his words. 

“Only a few more hours, Buck,” Wanda assured. “She’ll be back.” 

Bucky groaned again much to Sam’s annoyance as he looked away from Wanda’s inquisitive eyes. She was right, he had been counting down the minutes since you had left on a week long mission. It felt strange without you. He felt out of place and alone. It made him wonder how his life would be if you weren’t in it, but his mind never lingered too long in those thoughts. He never wanted to imagine a time when he wasn’t with you. Your absence in his life was something he never wanted. 

Bucky’s ears perked up at the sound of Friday announcing the landing of the quinjet and he jumped over the couch in a swift motion. Wanda and Sam chuckled at his eagerness as he headed towards the hangar. He ran outside to see you standing near Natasha while talking to Maria about the mission. 

You look over to him with a cheerful smile and run past the two of them and into his arms. He takes a few steps back from the impact of your literal jump into him and it feels so nice to hear your jubilant giggles. 

He pulls apart from you just a little to get a good look at you and begins to panic at the bandages around your hands and head. 

“Are you okay? What happened here?” Bucky asked, touching your forehead gently. 

“It’s no-”

“And your hands?” Bucky asked, “What did you do?” 

“It’s just a litte-.” 

“Does it hurt, doll?” He asked, frantically. 

“Bucky.”

“Oh my God, what if you’re bleeding internally? We gotta get you checked out.” 

“Buck,” you said his name again, but he was too worried to listen. 

“Come on, let’s get you med bay!” he said, pulling you by the wrist. 

“Bucky!” you exclaimed and he stopped in his tracks. 

He turned around, his brows furrowed with urgency written on his face. You give him a bright smile with a chuckle. He was just so cute sometimes.

“I’m fine, Buck, you don’t need to worry about me,” you assured.

“But you’re hurt.”

“It’s nothing too bad. Just a few scratches and bruises,” you informed, but he didn’t believe you. 

“Are you sure?” he asked doubtfully. 

“I’m positive, so stop panicking, okay?” 

He remained doubtful and you let out a deep exhale. He knew you hated the infirmary and would do anything to stay away from the vicinity. 

“Don’t worry, Buck!” Steve called from behind you. “We kept your girl safe!”

“Not good enough!” he said, lifting your bandaged hands to show them making Steve chuckle along with Nat and Maria. 

You turn back to look at Bucky. His lips reached the tips of his ears as did yours.

“Miss me?” you asked. 

“So much,” Bucky exhaled deeply, “You don’t even know. It felt so empty without you.” 

You wrap your arms around his neck and his snake their way around your waist. “Yeah?” you asked with your cheeks displaying a pink blush, “Well, I’m back now and you’re stuck with me for life, Sargeant.” 

Bucky chuckles at your playful remark. He leans in closer, his lips aching to meet yours after so long.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 


	5. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **C**auldrife: _adj._ Susceptible to the cold; chilly

Bucky didn't mind the cold. The cool air that nipped at his nose and cheeks or the feeling of his hands growing numb due to frigid temperatures never bothered him. He had grown accustomed to the cold over the years of being frozen over so many times. He was the Winter Soldier after all. 

Although he had grown indifferent to the cold, his desire for all things warm never ran cold. Especially the warmth he received from you. 

"Alright, Buck, I'm letting go now," you said, your gloved fingers loosening their grip on his. 

"No, don't let go," he replied quickly, "don't you dare let go!" 

"C'mon, you've got this," you assured him as if he was a child.

Bucky looked down at his skates sliding across the smooth ice in slow motion. Winters in New York weren't complete without a trip to the Rockefeller Center Ice Rink and how he got you to convince him to go with you was beyond him. You had a way of making him do things he didn't want to do, but he always ended up liking it in the end. Although he'd never tell you that. 

"[Y/N], if you let go of my hands, I swear-" 

"Oh come on, what kinda Winter Soldier can't even skate?" You cut him off. 

"One that never needed to do something so stupid in his life," he complained. 

You rolled your eyes at him. "I'm letting go now whether you like it or not.” 

“You just wanna see me fall on my ass.”

“Buck, you’re gonna be fine,” you replied, pulling him along by both hands, trying your best to not laugh at his posture. He was hunched over with his hands holding yours in a death grip. He gave you an evil glare, warning you not to do anything he’ll end up hating. But oh how much do you love to do the things he hated or at least annoyed him. 

“If that kid can do it so can you,” you motioned over to a little boy a few feet away skating like a pro. 

“That kid’s got practice and I clearly don’t.” 

You huffed while yanking yourself out of his grip. 

“[Y/N]!” he shouted, trying to balance himself.

“See ya, Buck!” you chuckled as you skate away from him. 

“Don’t leave me here!” he shouted, quickly holding onto the railing on the side. 

“Catch me if you can, loser!” You goaded, sticking your tongue out at him as you skated away. 

Bucky grumbled at the side of the rink, staring at you skate your way around the rink in ease. He huffed again this time irritated by himself. 

“Come on, Buck,” he whispered to himself, “how hard could it be?” 

Bucky slowly moved along the rim of the rink while holding onto the railing as a balance. He started to go a little faster by bending his knees to maintain his balance and slowly parting from the rink. He eventually let go of the railing and smiled to himself for his small accomplishment. His short moment of satisfaction was ruined by you skating by him. 

“C’mon, Gramps, it’s gonna be 2150 by the time you get to the other side,” you teased and as quickly as you came you left, leaving him more annoyed and determined to catch you. 

Bucky furrowed his brows with a determined scowl formed on his face. He was going to catch you even if it took all night. He placed his right foot in front of the other and bent his knees to make him go faster. Bucky smirked as he finally got the hang of it and became more free with his movements, gliding along the ice swiftly. The cold air hitting his face and blowing his hair behind him was oddly refreshing. 

You were skating at your own pace with your hands folded behind your back. You turned behind you to see how Bucky was doing and cursed when you saw he was speeding towards you with a devilish grin plastered on his face. 

“Shit,” you said under your breath, picking up your speed to get away from him. 

Bucky chuckled in amusement at you. He quickly caught up to you and wrapped his arms from behind making you yelp as he cheered in victory. 

“Gotcha!” He shouted, lifting you off the rink just a little. 

“Bucky put me down!” you shouted, your face burning a bright red. 

He places you down on your feet, keeping you in arms’ length, basking in your warmth. 

“See I told you, you could do it,” you poked him in the chest. 

“You abandoned me,” he deadpanned, “you’re the worst teacher ever.” 

“But hey, now you can skate,” you defended, pointing at him. 

“No thanks to you.”

You clicked your tongue at him. “You’re so ungrateful,” you shake your head in mock annoyance. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, pulling from you, “race me around the rink?” 

You nodded with childlike excitement. “Loser buys the other hot cocoa,” you bet.

“Deal.” 

* * *

“Jeez, why is it so cold?” you shivered, rubbing your arms. 

“I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with it being December in New York,” Bucky replied, walking by you in the park. 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious, I didn’t notice.”

“No problem, Sailor Sarcasm.” 

You grumble at his remark and he stops in his tracks. “Come here you,” he says, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you into him. You giggle against his chest, wrapping your arms around him, absorbing the heat emanating from his body. 

He takes off his scarf and wraps it around your neck. “Why didn’t you bring your scarf with you?” 

“I forgot to,” you mumbled through the wool knit scarf, loving the way it smelled just like him. 

“Of course you did.” 

You chuckled at him, your eyes twinkling under the night sky. Your arms were wrapped around him tightly with your body taut against him. Your cheeks were red as was the tip of your nose from the brutal cold nipping at them for too long. Even then you looked so beautiful, radiating with warmth. One that he would never get enough of. 

“You’re so damn pretty,” Bucky said, his hot breath vaporizing in the cold air. “I love you so damn much.” 

You smile at him, warm and bright, enough to melt ice. “I love you too,” you said before getting up on your tiptoes to plant your lips against his. 

Your lips are cold, slightly chapped due to the cold weather, but he didn’t care. The feeling of you against him and the taste of hot chocolate on your lips was more than perfect to him. He didn’t mind the cold at all, but he sure did love the warmth that came from you. 

Bucky parts from you to catch a breath. He smiles at you as the two of you remained there, sharing the heat of your bodies. 

“Baby,” he said. 

“Hmm?”

“You wanna tell me why your hands are in my back pockets?”

“They’re cold.” 

“So it has nothing to do with the way you're squeezing my butt?” 

“Of course not.” 


	6. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **E**thereal : _adj._ Extremely delicate or light in a way that seems too perfect for this world

"Bucky!" you called, shaking him gently and wildly all at the same time. 

An unexpected bomb blast had thrown him onto a heap of rubble and ash knocking him out instantly. You ran to him as fast as you could and now trying your best to wake him. Besides for any small scrapes and bruises littered on his face and hands, he was alright but unconscious. 

You were a writhing, worried mess in fear that he wouldn't wake up. That he'd leave you all alone and that was one thing you couldn't handle. Your hair was a mess from a spat you had with a crazy ninja sword chick. Where she got the sword from you didn't know, but her skill was unparalleled and she had you stuck with only two choices. Your head or your hair. So you took the most practical option.

Bucky opened his eyes just a little. His chest was throbbing in pain making it hard for him to breathe. Your blurred form started to become more defined and he was so glad you were okay. 

You smiled in relief that he was awake. Broken and battered for sure, but awake and alive. 

"Hey there, handsome, how's it going?" you asked with tears falling. 

“Y/N,” he whispered, cupping your face in his metal hand with his fingers sifting through your frayed locks. “Your hair…” he said weakly, with confusion dwelling in his eyes, “What happened to your hair?” 

You chuckled, pressing your cheek against his hand and holding it with your own. “I got a haircut. Do you like it?” 

Bucky chuckled with a gentle smile. “It looks good,” he said, “you look pretty.” 

Without hesitation, you fall onto Bucky, wrapping your arms around his neck and starting to cry into his shoulder. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. God, I was so worried. I thought I lost you,” you rambled on, “I love you, Bucky, I love you so much.” 

Bucky smiles at your words while wincing in pain. “I love you too, doll, but you’re crushing my already crushed ribs,” he informed, his words oozing with pain. 

You quickly jump off of him. “Sorry, I forgot," you said sheepishly, hovering over him with your horrible haircut falling to his sides. 

You bring your hand to his face, brushing off the matted dirt on his face with your thumb. Bucky's heart was going to burst at the sight of you. Eyes glimmering from the tears brimming at its' edges with the brightest smile on your face, relieved and happy that he was alive. 

Bucky never thought he could have this again. Someone to worry for him. Someone to care for him. Someone to miss him if he didn't wake up. Someone that loved him until their dying breath. 

After all the cruel, inhumane acts he had committed he didn't believe he deserved this nor did he think he would ever get it again. It felt so good to be wanted, to be loved; especially to be loved by you. 

You were so perfect in his eyes, too good for him and this world. An ethereal being that didn't belong on this bloody, chaotic battlefield. But you were here and most importantly you were with him. 

He wanted to reach up and kiss you until his lips were swollen and he was out of breath, but his current state restrained him to lay flat on the ground. You lean into him as if you knew what he wanted. His fingers weaved into your uneven locks as you pressed your sweet lips against his, giving him a taste of heaven. 

Maybe he didn't deserve you, but he had you and he knew he wasn't going to let you go anytime soon. 

"Bro, we are literally on the battlefield," Sam deadpanned from behind you. "Can y'all not make out right now." 

Steve shook his head with a sigh. "I don't get paid enough for this." 


	7. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A**doration: _noun._ Deep love and respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to this [song](https://youtu.be/lSsx0PC5yrk) when reading pls!

Bucky was nervous as he led you to the dance floor. This was his first dance with you. His first dance with the newly-wed Mrs. Barnes. 

Never in a million years did he think he would get married. Maybe he thought about it a couple of time back in the forties, but after seventy years of the crap he had gone through not once did he believe he'd have this life again. But life always had a way of making the unexpected happen. 

He wrapped his arm around your waist gently with his other hand holding the other. He stood enamored by your beauty and grace feeling the urge to cry again. Just like the way he did when he saw you walking down the aisle. But he held it back with a smile as he began to dance with you in his arms. 

Your dress flowed with you as Bucky led you through your first dance. Unlike him, you weren't much of a dancer and had spent hours practicing for this very moment. 

Bucky chuckles to himself. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm surprised you haven't stepped on my foot yet," he commented. 

"That's because I've stepped on Steve's too many times. I'm a pro at this now." 

"Dancing with other men, huh?" Bucky asked in a teasing tone. "I don't think you're husband is going to appreciate that." 

"It's good to keep him a little jealous," you replied in a whisper. 

"You are going to be one very troublesome wife." 

"Should've thought about that before putting a ring on it, Barnes." 

"I didn't need to think twice. It wouldn't be anyone but you." 

You blushed in the dimly lit room at his words. "And I'd never want to imagine not being with you. I love you, Bucky, more than anything." 

"I don't deserve you," he confessed. 

You shake your head in denial. "You deserve all the good things this world has to offer." 

"Then you may just be the best out of everything," he replied with a heartwarming smile on his face as he lifts his arm allowing you to twirl. Your dress fans out in elegance as you giggled quietly with inexplicable joy. The corners of your eyes were crinkled as your face sparkled with happiness. Bucky marveled at the sight before him, creating a memory he would keep forever. 

He pulls you back in this time closer than before. His sweet blue eyes adoring every little thing he loved about you. 

"I love you, Mrs. Barnes," he said earning a sweet smile from you as his forehead rested against your own swaying to the music. "Till the end of this earth and forevermore." 

You look up at him through your lashes and just the thought of getting to see those pretty eyes pooling with love, admiring his every imperfection for the rest of his life had him giddy on the inside. 

You lift your head ever so gently and plant your lips against his in a searing kiss. The first in a string of many others. An initiation into a lifetime with you. 

His beautiful wife with her infectious smile and healing laughter. His partner-in-crime. His danger-prone, game-loving crazy cat-lady. The source of his happiness. The solution to all his problems. His Panacea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't know Panacea is actually a goddess of healing in greek mythology and it's where I got my inspo from! 
> 
> Hope you like this ooey gooey small collection of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing I came up with.


End file.
